SuikoHorizon: Matildan Hero
by MrsVergil
Summary: The First in my own SuikoHorizon series. A young knight is put to challenge to face the dangers of protecting the people dear to him, a mad King, and to fight against a long gone Kingdom. A lot of OCs. Made for Matilda Knight Lovers. Enjoy the ride!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suikoden II, but i have a lot of OC's :D Please dont sue me!**

**The First ever Story in the SuikoHorizon series (courtesy of me)**

**I'm such a Miklotov fan that I hope you are too. The story's mighty rushed, so please bear with my vague descriptions. I promise you the sequel's vocabulary will be much longer, but please make your imagination work for the battles, :D.**

**Enough chit-chat, now for the epic.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**SuikoHorizon: Matildan Hero  
**_

Sixteen years after the Dunan Unification war, Latcheliotov, son of the former Lord Commander Miklotov, became the successor to the throne of the Knightdom, being proclaimed as the youngest Lord Knight Matilda ever had. At the young age of twelve, nobody thought that it was a good decision, and three years after the young knight's proclamation, his father disappeared leaving the governance of the entire Knightdom to himself.

So young and yet respected as the Lord Knight by the older members of the knighthood, Latcheliotov was raised with their principles, beliefs, and a lot more whatnot and traits the Knights learned from their former Lord Commander/Knight. During the time, Latcheliotov gained the trust of his very best friend (and later right hand Knight), Caius, the grasslander.

However, during the ten years after Latcheliotov's proclamation (Which takes a total of Twenty-six years from the DU war), most members of the knighthood had decided that they had families, other duties, and travels they needed to take care of, so most of them took a leave of absence, which mildly dismayed the young lord. Since about half of the Knights decided to take this leave, the Knightdom was prone to being conquered by any army at war, not that the other Knights expected that.

_**STORY**_

**DARK HORSE ARMY**

At the age of twenty-two (Caius being one year older), a dark horse army ambushed Rockaxe at midnight, Latcheliotov was expecting this and was little surprised they were taken over so easily. A lot of lives were lost, and the Lord Knight and his right hand Knight had no choice but to escape. As Latcheliotov was told by his fellow Knight to run away, he refused a lot, but then the leader of this 'army' came to him and told him to run away like the coward he was, and he was left with no choice but to 'live and reclaim'. Caius volunteered to recruit more knights to join them, and Latcheliotov quickly escaped to the eastern forest. Caius caught up with Latcheliotov and they decided to go to Muse, on their way there through the forest, they met a girl who accidentally teleported herself there, her name was Miki and she decided to join them on their journey saying that she has nowhere else to go to. They went to Muse looking for possible reinforcements, firstly going to the City Hall. They had an audience with the Mayor, Lady Diana, and were told to wait because a large force of soldiers needed time to prepare, they were ushered out by Chamberlain Sai. At that afternoon, Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki discovered that Sai had a plan to estimate the numbers of the dark horse army. Latcheliotov quickly volunteered to do it, along with Caius, Miki had no other choice but to wait for them. They donned their mercenary uniforms to blend in with the 'soldiers', left at night, and went back to Rockaxe. At their arrival there, they had discovered that the force had about 20,000, finished with their mission, they decided to escape. They found a few knights who decided to go with them, and thinking that a lot of people would attract attention to the guards, they split up in two parties. They arrived at Muse at midnight, warmly welcomed back by their friend Miki. The next morning they were called again to Lady Diana's office, told the Muse officials of what they have seen, and were properly thanked, but still the preparations will take a long time for the forces of the City-State to gather. At that night, Muse was ambushed by the 'army', No one expected that the 'army' would go for it so soon. Generals Kuriken and Salva of Muse were assigned to buy Diana, Sai, Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki some time to escape, they'll rendezvous at South Window. Caius told Latcheliotov that he'll help gather some Muse soldiers and that Latcheliotov should take care of Miki as they make their way, the younger knight was reluctant at first, but then agreed.

**SOUTH WINDOW ARC**

They made their way to Coronet and met a man by the name of Setsu, thanks to Setsu, they were able to travel across the lake then to Kuskus. They met the traveling performers Aia, Riko, and Mikaila at Kuskus, these three were on their way to South Window too, so they decided to join parties. At their arrival to South Window, they found Kuriken and Salva, Kuriken had a plan to make the Mayor of South Window, Lord Laganai, an ally. They went to the City Hall to meet with the Mayor, they had an agreeable conversation, but Lord Herman, Lord Laganai's most trusted Commander, told them that there was a threat at North Window, the vampire Lacrog. Kuriken was familiar with this so he agreed on taking on this vampire. Salva, Mikaila, and Riko were left to take care of things on town, Kuriken, Latcheliotov, Herman, Miki, and Aia journeyed to North Window, only to find nothing but a fake Lacrog and his zombies. They escaped and went to the Cave of the Wind to recover the Star Dragon Sword, a sword capable of slaying vampires. On their way to the peak of the cave, they met a vampire hunter named Shan. As they arrived, Kuriken angered the sword and had no choice but to fight back, the team won and got the sword as well. They went back to North Window to finish the job. Wandering inside to the topmost floor of the castle, they had an encounter with Lacrog, he even tried to persuade Kuriken to give up the sword, but to no avail. Lacrog teleported himself out of the castle, and the group was left to return to South Window. Shan left them saying that he'll track down Lacrog's next move. As Latcheliotov and the others make their way to South Window, they met with Salva, Riko, and Mikaila outside the castle. Salva told them South Window was attacked and Laganai killed. They had no choice but to stay at the gathering hall of the castle.

**THE JUSTICE ARMY**

Diana, Sai, and Caius came in and told them that the escape was held back by some circumstances. They were running out of options, then Miki told them that she knows someone by the name of Azhin, she told them that this Azhin had the knowledge of a strategist, so Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki headed to Radat where Azhin was situated. They had a hard time getting Azhin to join their cause, but with a game of chess, he'll join. Caius was great at chess, so he won the game, and got the attention of the strategist. Azhin told them to go first because he was called upon on short notice. The three went back to the castle. They told the others what happened, and exactly when they finished their story, Azhin came up, with a strategy already on mind. Everyone was amazed, Herman was to be used as a spy, and Latcheliotov and Caius as the ones to finish off the commander of the 'army'. North Window was surrounded by water, so they had a minor discussion, Azhin told them to find a boat navigator at the nearby ports, either Kuskus or Radat. Latcheliotov remembered Setsu by Kuskus, so he went there to recruit him with Caius and Miki. After all was settled, by the next morning, the 'army' appeared just outside the castle. The armies led by both knights were secretly transferred by boat and the battle ensued. Azhin was right, the 'army' was composed of many South Window soldiers. Latcheliotov had a rough fight with Commander Sheeg. Sheeg told him to feast his eyes upon the recovering Highland army, calling it the New Highland Army. Herman shouted that Lord Latcheliotov was such a brave young man willing to fight for the City-State and persuaded the former South Window soldiers to join their side. Sheeg was killed and everyone's hopes had fallen to Latcheliotov, the young hero. Everyone gathered at the great hall, Azhin had in mind that this new army needed a leader, to ally with the other forces of the City-State, and to lead the army, someone who was brave enough and had the power to change people's hearts. He told everyone that Latcheliotov was the person to be that leader. Suddenly, Leknaat, the great seer, appeared telling Latcheliotov that he is a star of heaven, the only Tenkai star of heaven that had no rune, but instead had the power of the human spirit, which was stronger than even most runes. She also told him that the 108 stars can now be aligned. Leknaat disappeared having told him of his great fortune, that he was a star of heaven and still had the freedom to choose his own destiny, not being arbitrated by a true rune. Everyone was granted a day of rest.

**TWO RIVER CITY ARC**

On Latcheliotov's way out, just taking a stroll outside the castle, he met Fuller, an official of Two River. On the great hall, they decided their next destination was to Two River, ruled under Lords P. Halsworth and Commander Kield of the Kobold army. Latcheliotov, along with Caius, Fuller, and Miki started their journey to Two River, and at their arrival, a young boy snatched up Latcheliotov's wallet, Caius was amused and Latcheliotov dismayed. They were greeted with enthusiasm by both the city leaders at the City Hall. They were told to stay at the Inn. By the next morning, the group encountered Lords Kield and P. Halsworth arguing that the latter had a plan to make peace with New Highland, 'the country of lies'. P. Halsworth admitted to this, and told everyone that Lord Heins and his son Tofler were about to arrive as they speak. Lord P. Halsworth quickly went to the town square to confirm the return of the enemy lords for the treaty, Lord Kield was dismayed and angered. Latcheliotov told Lord P. Halsworth that it was just a trap but the lord won't listen. Latcheliotov told Fuller that he had to pursue Lord P. Halsworth that this was just a bad joke. The young Lord Knight went to the City Hall, telling P. Halsworth that all he is doing is foolishness, Highland has betrayed so much of the State in the past war and hasn't truly made a real treaty. Fortunately, P. Halsworth was convinced, and by the arrival of Lords Heins and Tofler the next day, they were surprised that Two River had prepared soldiers for a battle. Latcheliotov fought a short duel with Tofler, and he was confused why Tofler had that pleading look in his eyes. Latcheliotov along with Fuller and the others quickly requested help from Kobold commander Kield, Kield agreed that P. Halsworth had made the right decision, and so agreed to fight. New Highland was defeated due to the reinforcements brought by Lord Azhin. Everyone was glad that all turned out well, and a considerable force from Two River is subjected to the Justice Army (Lord Latcheliotov gave the alliance army that name). Fuller was fired temporarily to assist Latcheliotov and Kield was chosen as the representative general of the Two River forces for Justice Army. Everyone went to the great hall and were given a day of rest before hearing Azhin's bad news.

**GREENHILL ARC**

The next morning, they heard that Greenhill was taken by Heins and Tofler. They couldn't take back Greenhill by force so they decided to at least take the Mayor of Greenhill, Lady Aliana. Fuller is to escort the group since he knows Greenhill like the back of his hand, but the only way inside is to pose as enrolling students. Latcheliotov was to be the bodyguard, Caius as the home tutor, Miki was to be the enrolling student. On their way there, they decided on fake names. Miki as Valerie, Caius as Adelbert, and Latcheliotov as 'Ruffy', Caius's decision. They told the gate guard of their business and got easy passage inside. They went to the academy to get Miki 'enrolled'. On their way out, Ailen saw Latcheliotov, and fell in love immediately at first sight. Latcheliotov had no choice but to join their tea party and got separated from the group. The next day, the New Highland Captain, Cowell, threatened a family that they were suspected as hiding the mayor. The enigmatic Helsman showed up and told Cowell there was nothing the family was hiding, Cowell retreated on orders of 'Lord King Caine'. Latcheliotov's group quickly followed Helsman wherever he went, ending up on a secret passage from the Academy to the backwoods. They discovered a small shack deep in the woods, told Helsman that they needed the mayor to reclaim Greenhill. Inside the shack, Latcheliotov was surprised to see not only Lady Aliana, but Ailen as well. Aliana was reluctant at first, but Ailen and Helsman convinced her, to go join the Justice Army and take back Greenhill. They made their way deeper in to the woods with Helsman holding back Cowell and his lackeys. On their escape, they met Tofler, who told them to go forward because there is no sense in their fighting Latcheliotov. The group successfully escaped, met Fuller by the entrance of the City, and went back to Justica castle along with him. The following day after given a night's rest, Azhin had a plan to take back Greenhill, Aliana will be escorted inside the City using the path through the woods to persuade the people of Greenhill to fight for them, and Justice army will assault the City at front, distracting the enemy, giving way for Latcheliotov and Lady Aliana. Latcheliotov gave the order to deploy, and the battle to take back Greenhill soon started. Successfully making their way to Greenhill's backwoods, Latcheliotov was prepared to fight and Aliana prepared to shout her words. Heins and Tofler were waiting for this, and they wanted their army to lose anyway. The people of Greenhill were persuaded by their love for their mayor and the bravery of the Justice army. Greenhill was taken back with little effort. Heins and Tofler submitted themselves without a fight. They were recognized as new honorable generals for the Justice army. Back to Justice castle, Tofler narrated the future sequence of events if Lord King Caine would be the victor of this war. First, he will vanquish the State, leaving only New Highland, and after the war, to sustain his and the true rune embedded on himself, the Beast Rune, he will unleash it on the world to steal the souls of people, how Tofler knew of this was because of the enemy strategist, Hulenberg. After Tofler's discussions, Latcheliotov was dismayed that he had no true rune to fight this kind of power. He contemplated a lot and couldn't sleep the following midnight. He went to the balcony and thought about a lot of things. He thought that there was no chance he could fight a true rune without one, the past leaders of the war had their own runes, and he couldn't understand why he doesn't have one, he couldn't even understand how this situation could be called 'fortunate' as Leknaat had said. How would his father react to this situation, no, he decided he shouldn't just directly walk the footsteps of his father anymore.

**TORAN REPUBLIC ARC – THE PAST WARS**

He decided to leave Justice castle for a while and find out more about the past wars. On his way out of Justice Estate (former North Window), he came across a young man about his age. This man introduced himself as the son of the Toran Republic's President Frouton Rinhart, that he was none other than the magnificent Feio Rinhart. Latcheliotov asked him what his business was and got the reply that Feio had to meet the leader and forge an alliance to stop the catastrophe King Caine poses to the world. Latcheliotov agreed with him only on one condition, that Feio help him learn knowledge of the past wars. Feio told him that his father, Frouton, knows about these wars and was even a soldier at both wars, Gate Rune and Dunan Unification. They journeyed east to Radat, down to the territory of Toran, a small town named Banner Village, and up the mountain path leading to the border, guarded by the legendary bandit, Varkas. Feio notified the bandit of their purpose, and they got passage to Gregminister. Latcheliotov was a bit nervous about meeting the president of a country he has never set foot on. He was welcomed to the master's chambers with ease. Frouton accepted his plea to know more about the old wars, and was delighted that such a leader had interest in the days of old. The story lasted for hours, Feio had fallen asleep midway, but Latcheliotov was as vibrant as ever. The old master told him to sleep after the story finished, and had already prepared a room for him, he thanked the old master and went to his room to rest. At the following morning in Toran, old master Frouton ordered Lady Mimia, Vice Chieftain of the Ninja clan, to be the representative of the Toran troops he will ally with the Justice army. Latcheliotov was very grateful of this, and also, Feio, the old master's prodigal son, was told to go with Latcheliotov in order to become a better man. The three set off on their journey back to Justice castle. On their way to Banner Village, they felt that they were being watched, Mimia called out Satoshi and Lee to stop their stalking. Satoshi and Lee were then forced by Mimia to join the Justice army's cause and to assist their Vice Chieftain in the war. All the others, Azhin, Kuriken, Salva, Sai, Diana, Aliana, Kield, Fuller, Heins, and Tofler were discussing the event that had taken place yesterday, the disappearance of their Lord Commander. Meanwhile, Caius and Miki waited patiently outside Justice castle, knowing that their best friend will come back. As Latcheliotov arrived, he was welcome with open arms by his two dearest friends. He quickly told them that he should go to the great hall to tell everyone about Feio, Mimia and the others, and his journey to Toran,.

**MATILDA RECLAMATION ARC – RUNE COMA**

Now that their force was large enough to fight New Highland in Matilda, the plan began soon. And they were given a day of rest to prepare themselves for the fight. Long conversations between knights, between Latcheliotov and Caius, and about everyone ensued. The same night, on Rockaxe, Caine had ordered three of his strong women generals, Generals Lai Hilda, Gen Sa, and Naeia to conquer the region of Tinto. Before deploying the troops on the very early morning, Latcheliotov decided to lock Miki in her room, knowing that the dangers are risky, he didn't want her to be hurt, and will protect her at all cost. The march towards Matilda began, they did expect to see Caine on the battlefield, and Azhin's plan was to make Heins a lure for Caine, since Caine regards him as a disgraceful traitor, and Latcheliotov will fight Caine head on, due to the fact that if Caine is lost, New Highland will be no more. The Chase for General Heins was easily achieved, and so the ambush attack was put to execution. Caine wasn't surprised at all when the Justice army had encircled his very own New Highland army. Latcheliotov had managed to survive Caine's attacks on him but alas, he unleashed the Beast Rune upon them all. Everyone felt pain upon their chest, they did not know why, but it was the effect of the true rune. Latcheliotov took the rune's full blow, and fell down to the ground, he was left there, asleep. Lord King Caine also felt the exhaustion of using the rune, he quickly made a retreat to L' Renouille, he thought that the war would become more interesting if Latcheliotov and he would do it fairly and had both their castles in their possession, Hulenberg even told him he's only prolonging this useless prerequisite war. The whole Justice army moved to Rockaxe since it was a closer distance to medicate their leader. Just after the war, the great Doctor of the Knightdom, Doctor Tofu was called upon to see the injury of Justice army's great leader. Everyone was outside, Caius and Miki tried to comfort each other in this time of sadness. Doctor Tofu called on Lord Azhin, the news would cause a panic in the room and that won't be too agreeable. In Latcheliotov's room, Tofu told Azhin that there was not even a minor wound, or even any injury on the body. But it appears that Latcheliotov cannot wake up. Suddenly, a young boy appeared just in the room, he told them that his name is Friguld and he was a pupil of Leknaat, he told Azhin and Tofu that this is called a 'Rune Coma', it happens once the receiver of the rune's curse takes it instead of thousands of souls be taken away. In short, he told Azhin and Tofu that this young knight saved every single soul on that battlefield, now aware of this, Azhin decided to let the news flow within the Knightdom. Miki and Caius would always sit beside Latcheliotov's bed and talk to him as if he were awake. The days passed by, the Justice army couldn't make their move, and the whole Knightdom was in shambles. Caius keeps hearing words like "What will I tell Lord Miklotov now?" and "It's all my fault!" and even "I should have been the one to experience pain."

**TINTO ARC – SLAY THE VAMPIRE**

During one of his daily contemplations on the castle balcony, he was called by a fellow knight to Rockaxe's throne room, or also called conference hall. Azhin brought up the news immediately when Lord Caius arrived. Tinto was taken down by beasts, or as the people would say, 'zombies'. Kuriken volunteered to go with Caius and Miki, his weapon was the only sword that could finish the 'bag of flesh'. They departed, along with Thalmes, Briulud, and Daines, the three renowned red knights of Matilda. Azhin told them the route would be from their starting point, Rockaxe, south across Greenhill, south across Two River, and they will see a small village named Drakemouth Village. Azhin had already notified the guard there, and will certainly let them pass. On the group's arrival, true to Azhin's words, the border guard told them that through the mountain path, they will arrive on another village named Tigermouth. The group journeyed across the mountain path and arrived on Tigermouth Village. They saw a commotion just as they were to pass the town square. Everyone was yelling at a girl who was so pale she was accused as being one of the zombies that attacked Tinto. She told them to shut up and terrified them with her magic. Kuriken approached the girl and asked her if she knew anything about the zombies. The girl ignored him and instead talked to his sword, the Star Dragon replied and they conversed about not meeting each other for years. The girl finally noticed Kuriken's annoying rants and introduced herself to the group, her name was Lady Neera, a vampire in search of the other vampire, Lacrog. Caius then accepted her into the group, since they needed her help. She told them that Tinto was already overrun by zombies, and the officials, including Governor Gabriel, General Hawthorne and Magistrate Hal have already escaped to Crom. Caius and the group followed Neera's directions and traveled to Crom, they went to the village chief's mansion and found Governor Gabriel and the other officials, and they also found Shan to be here. Shan told them that it was convenient that they already got the Lady Neera to join their side, Lady Neera had the power to seal for a temporary time the Blue Moon Rune's power. Governor Gabriel told them that if they are able to free Tinto from the infestation, then General Hawthorne and Magistrate Hal will not even think a second thought in joining the Justice army. Caius agreed with this, the governor told them about the mining passage east of Crom, that it had a direct link to the mining tunnels of Tinto, so the group decided to take that path. When they exited the Chief hall, Caius met Gabriel's daughter, little Lina, Lina told him he looked exactly like her deceased brother, and asked him if he could carry her like her brother did her. Caius accepted and hugged her warmly, Magistrate Hal saw this and narrated the final enlistment of Lina's brother, and that Caius indeed looks a lot like him. After a night's rest, the next morning, they started their long journey to Tinto through the mining passage. Meanwhile, at Rockaxe, Latcheliotov was having a dream, about some familiar voice calling his name. He then suddenly woke up, not knowing who those people were, and how he got to wake himself up. He walked through the corridor to the throne room, he was greeted by all the knights and some were even insisting that he rest up. He refused the offers and went straight on to the throne room. When he arrived there, Azhin was the only one he found. Azhin also told him to get a hold of himself and take the day off, Latcheliotov persistently refused the offer and told Azhin that he was perfectly fine and can even fight a tough battle. Azhin told him that all work in Tinto is being handled by Kuriken and Caius. Latcheliotov requested Azhin to keep his going to Tinto a secret, that he wanted to help his best friends. Latcheliotov then goes to Tinto, along with his three blue knights, Hulkenburg, Fulledheim, and Klain, and the mighty white knight, (and his left hand knight) Richter. Azhin kept this plan a secret, and continued to govern things around the castle while their leaders are absent. Latcheliotov journeyed on, through the mountain path of Drakemouth and Tigermouth, he didn't hesitate to go through the front of Tinto, and anticipating the event, zombies were there, a lot of them. He and his strongest knights slashed their way up, they were fired up and didn't even break a sweat. Meanwhile, Caius and his group arrived at the tunnel entrance, they weren't surprised to see the place swarming with the undead, but they were more intrigued that they found human soldiers along with the rest, Kuriken was aggravated that New Highland had come up with ways to ally with the wretched vampire. Caius and the others now battled their way in, and when they were on the verge of tiring out, Latcheliotov and his company arrived in the nick of time to buy the other group some time to recover. Caius was astonished, he saw his ill-stricken best friend right in front of him, fighting like he never was in a coma. Latcheliotov promised him he'll tell Caius the story later, and first finish this zombie business at the time. Everyone was now empowered, Kuriken had the sword that can destroy the vampire, Neera can seal Lacrog's true rune, and Shan has this teleportation trap to corner Lacrog. Caius warned them to take extra caution because Lacrog is not the only enemy, New Highland officials may appear too. Neera suggested that Lacrog might be using the upper Cathedral as his base, since he liked unusual places with lots of spirit. They charged to the Cathedral and found a brave lone warrior trying to protect his sister from Lacrog's clutches. Latcheliotov told them to back down and leave the rest to them. Nestor and Ledona, the two people, thanked them and backed down. They found a smug Lacrog ready to fight them at will, Kuriken told them that this was his fight, and that they should deal with the other three that's just behind Lacrog, the Generals Lai Hilda, Gen Sa, and Naeia of New Highland. Kuriken fought Lacrog, Latcheliotov fought Lady Sa, Caius and Naeia, Neera and Lady Lai. Everyone fought to their best, and at long last, vanquished the vampire, defeated the three generals, and reclaimed Tinto. After killing Lacrog, the zombies disappeared, and Azhin and the others were already situated at the Governor's hall of Tinto. Latcheliotov, Caius, Kuriken and the others went there, Azhin was relieved that they all came back safely. Governor Gabriel had already talked to Azhin about the alliance, and all was well.

**RETURN TO JUSTICE – DESECRATED MUSE**

Everyone was given two whole days to rest before the ultimate final battle, Azhin is willing to ignore Muse because the true goal was L' Renouille, but Latcheliotov decided otherwise. He secretly decided to go to Muse. Caius and Miki couldn't let him go alone so they joined him in his secret journey. Richter, Hulkenburg, Klain, Fulledheim, Thalmes, Briulud, and Daines decided to join them as well, since they don't want to lose their Lord Knight anymore. The Matilda border guards let them through, since they couldn't bend Latcheliotov's resolve. When they arrived midway to Muse, they saw the spirit of a two-headed wolf just above the Jowston Hilltop Conference. They continued their journey to find out what that was all about. They went inside Muse and saw nothing but the city, there was no one in sight. They continued on to the Hilltop, and as they make their way, a person came from it, but it was rather an almost lifeless body, the man said that all his relatives and family were eaten by this silver monster. Latcheliotov was disgusted and began saying that they should go up there and beat it out of Caine. Richter disagreed and told him that he'd only put himself in danger, they couldn't fight a beast like that in their present condition. Latcheliotov insisted, but Richter had no choice but to punch him unconscious and escape before they get found out. The group successfully ran away but got caught by a lot of New Highland Soldiers at the Muse entrance, fortunately, Azhin and a large force of knights and soldiers came from the west, Caius thanked Azhin for his initiative. Azhin bid them go retreat to the west and leave the enemies to the army. After Latcheliotov (carried by Richter), Caius, Miki, and the knights have successfully escaped, Azhin ordered his own army to fall back as well. Midway to the Muse – Matilda border, Friguld appeared once again. He told Azhin that the Lady (Leknaat) had already given him permission to join the 107 stars, to complete Latcheliotov's destiny. He also told Azhin that the Beast Rune has fouled this place, reminding Azhin how the Beast Rune tried to steal their souls, but instead gave Latcheliotov a coma. They continue on their journey back to Rockaxe.

**THE FINAL REST**

One day before the final battle, as Latcheliotov wakes up from Richter's punch back from Muse (the Left Hand Knight/White Knight deeply apologized for it), he decides to take a stroll in Rockaxe with Caius, since they hadn't had some quality time together. Caius also reminds him to tell the story of how he woke up from the coma. Latcheliotov told him he heard Leknaat's, Friguld's, and even his father's voice in a dream. He didn't know why, but it was all strange. As they walked near the entrance of Rockaxe, they saw two baffling narcissists talking about the fashionable taste of the knights at Matilda. They were funny people, and introduced themselves as Eigenbalt and Reinbach Xth. They called Latcheliotov and Caius dearest friends the moment they met them and sped off to Rockaxe castle to have tea. Miki too, was exploring the castle and even volunteered to warp them to South Window or Tinto, places where they haven't been long in. She did warp them, but to an unknown castle, and she truly was apologizing for her action, but the knights didn't seem to care. They walked a small distance from where they were warped, then Latcheliotov stepped on something that may have been a trap, sleeping smoke was discharged from the walls, and they all fell asleep. Latcheliotov found himself sitting on a chair, beside the enigmatic countess. The lady told him that she was a vampire, the wife of Lacrog actually, Latcheliotov regained his fighting position and told her that they slayed her husband. She wasn't angry at all, in fact, she was delighted. She introduced herself as the Lady Altaria, a countess of old. She hated how that bag of flesh treated her, and she wanted to hear the story how they got to slay the vampire. At the mention of Lady Neera, she immediately asked Latcheliotov how she was doing, or where the Lady was, the knight told her that the other vampire was safe. Altaria quickly led Latcheliotov to her dining room, where Caius and Miki were having tea with some skeletons, and told the three to please let her be with her mistress. She also had a portal ready for all of them to go back to their world, without even noticing it, they got warped straight to Rockaxe. Latcheliotov showed the countess to Lady Neera's room, and eventually, they were left out of the two's conversations and had to take their leave. Latcheliotov, Caius, and Miki had a night's conversation, and decided to sleep as the night grows deeper. As Latcheliotov retires for the night, he comes across an assassin in his room, he tried to reason with her, but to no avail. She told him that if he were not here at all, or if only he could die, then all for her tribe would be so easy. Of course, Latcheliotov couldn't accept that and also had people to protect. Hearing the commotion of the fighting, Caius, Kuriken, Salva, and Azhin rushed to their leader's quarters. Silderee gave up before she could kill the Lord Knight, but instead of either throwing her in prison or executing her, Latcheliotov told the others that she just wanted to protect her people, and finally, let her go. Silderee told him even if he has shown her mercy, she will not show him any, Latcheliotov told her that it was not mercy, but understanding. She left without another word.

**PENULTIMATE BATTLE**

As all the members of the Justice Army gather in Rockaxe's throne room/conference hall to await Latcheliotov's order, each general gave inspirational words, and Azhin told those who are not willing to lose their lives to go back, that no one will follow them. Leknaat appeared suddenly, she spoke of Latcheliotov's hidden potential unlocked none other by the 108 stars of destiny that have gathered in that very room, that it was not in any rune, nor any other kind of power, it was bestowed in the sword his father had given him. She held up his sword and gave it the last power, the ultimate power strong enough to vanquish any rune incarnate, even the Beast Rune itself. The discussion continued, everyone was willing to fight, and finally, Latcheliotov had enough confidence and trust in all his followers, all his knights, and all those truly loyal to him, and decided to fight until this war ends.

At long last, the warriors of Justice now come to a close with the New Highland's defense. Generals Egan, Chase, Ogre, Hulenberg, Captain Cowell, and Aifrio, Magistrate Tirfing, and Lady Silderee line the front of New Highland's defense. Lord Latcheliotov leads the Justice army along with his knightdom. Justice composed of many generals, they were Caius, Diana, Kuriken, Salva, Herman, Kield, Heins, Aliana, and Hawthorne. The battle progressed, it was grueling, but with Latcheliotov's determination empowering his people, there was no way to lose. Azhin and the others had already cut a path towards L' Renouille, and the New Highland army was already to retreat. Latcheliotov and the other generals followed suit.

**OLD COUNTRY OF LIES**

Latcheliotov decided that Caius, Miki, Kuriken, Salva, Friguld, and Richter aid him in this last fight. He didn't want the others to be in such terrible danger, so he's decided those that he has always been with be his partners toward the end. They enter L' Renouille, and their first encounter was with Silderee. This time, Latcheliotov is willing to fight, they defeat her shortly after, she tells him that all she's done is for her tribe. Latcheliotov told her that's why he wanted to reason with her, he promised her that her tribe will be protected from New Highland from now on. The group continues to wander the large castle, getting lost a few times. In the meantime, Lord King Caine tells his sister, Lady Brinhild, to escape far far away to the Kingdom of Harmonia, Brinhild does so, and leaves her brother to his own. Caine then gathers all his last soldiers, telling them that what they are about to do is very honorable, their souls will be sacrificed to empower their King, the soldiers did not hesitate and allowed their souls to be eaten by the Beast Rune. Caine's energy has almost depleted, unaware that the rune itself has been eating his soul the moment he attached it to his body. As Caine was conducting the ritual, Latcheliotov and the others came to a halt as they faced a mighty Magistrate of New Highland, Tirfing. Tirfing told Latcheliotov that the only reason he joined an enemy army was to test the strength of his friend's son. Latcheliotov tried his hardest to remember Tirfing, and he did remember, a year before his father went missing, Tirfing was a lone warrior who travels the world in order to defeat 'the best of the best'. Tirfing came seeking a 'Lord Miklotov' in Matilda, and instead of fighting, became close friends, Latcheliotov even learned to call this man 'Uncle' Tirfing. At first he was reluctant to duel, but at last, Tirfing had the honor to fight the son of his friend. After the battle, Latcheliotov proved his strength and defeated Tirfing. The old magistrate decided to join them in their battle. As they opened the door to their next fight, they encountered Captain Cowell and the mysterious Black Knight Ogre. A fight ensues between all of them, Ogre was the tougher enemy, but suddenly, another black knight from yonder appears and catches Ogre off guard, leaving Ogre no choice but to teleport himself out of the battle, lastly saying that "Chaos will rule again another time." And as mysterious as Ogre's disappearance, this other black knight told the group that his name was Daigoro, and vanished just as Ogre did. Cowell was the one they defeated easily, he was outnumbered from the start. His last words opened Latcheliotov's eyes to the truth, Cowell told him that Highlanders were always oppressed by the higher Harmonians, why would a nation separate itself from its authorities if they were treated the same, and envied the young boy's strength and resolve. Latcheliotov kept calling Cowell an 'Honorary Captain', and decided not to fight the Highland people who only wished freedom from the clutches of Harmonia. Kuriken may not have agreed with the blunt decision, but Caius told him that Latcheliotov has always been too kind, that's why they should trust him on this one.

Going on to the next battle to the next room, they now meet with Egan and Chase, two dedicated generals of New Highland, but haters of the King Caine. They knew of Caine's master plan, and already had a plan to betray the King themselves, for New Highland's sake. But Latcheliotov told them not to fight, but to fight alongside the united City-State. Egan and Chase were at first reluctant, but they decided if Latcheliotov really has the power to defeat Caine, then they would take up this offer and live amongst the State, but not as members of the City-State, Latcheliotov told them they could rebuild New Highland and live in peace with the City-State. Both generals let them pass to the next room, where a deadlier force awaits them. The true penultimate battle ensues at this room, where Hulenberg and his loyal assassin Aifrio are situated.

**DUNCENEY BREAK – POWER OF A HERO**

Latcheliotov asked Hulenberg why he is fighting, Hulenberg quickly told him that the City-State needs to be washed from the face of history and start the land as a newly united powerful nation, where there is only one leader who has strength enough to govern a whole nation with respect and fear, Aifrio too, shares the same will with his master. Latcheliotov insists that a nation like that will be a dead nation, the people will be like zombies ruled by a tyrant, Hulenberg does not believe so and terms the civilization as 'servants of progress'. The fight had been the toughest yet, but in the end, Latcheliotov and his group is still the victor. Hulenberg tells Latcheliotov, with his last words, that he's too young, and yet has the strength to cover up his words.

The next room would no doubt be the throne room, and the Lord King will be there. Everybody was determined, and so, they charged to battle once again.

Caine was delighted to greet them, his body had been so worn, he couldn't stand up straight anymore, and his soul was weakening by the minute. The first part of the fight was just Caine, and it was very difficult to get him to surrender, before he is taken by death, he lets loose the wretched Beast Rune. The second fight was even tougher, to break out the shelled spirit of the Rune inside its hard exterior was truly a tougher challenge, but with Latcheliotov's power, he was able to break through. The third part would be the rune incarnate, the deadly two-headed beast that desecrated the souls of all those who lived in Muse. With a boasting invincible magic, the beast rune incarnate had injured Richter, Kuriken, and Salva. Latcheliotov resorted to one final pierce, almost all his strength used up, and successfully slayed the beast. There was a blinding glow when Latcheliotov managed to lay a formidable strike upon the incarnate's heart. As the light receded, Latcheliotov told Caius to get everyone out of there, including Egan and Chase, Caius resisted and told him he can't leave his best friend in danger ever again, but Latcheliotov told him to save the others, and promised Caius that he'll come back safe. Caius and Miki understood this and went to escape the already deteriorating castle, leaving behind Latcheliotov.

Alone with the Beast Rune's last form, Latcheliotov felt an invincible power inside of him, he told himself that this may be the right time to unleash his sword's power. With a heart of gold, a tough exterior, and the spirit of a true Lord Knight, the hero lets loose his power and finally, slays the beast.

**DENOUEMENT**

Everyone waited outside, all the knights, all the City-State soldiers, all the generals, Azhin, Miki, Caius… They were waiting intently for their hero. The castle was falling down, and all they could do was wait. Then suddenly, the silhouette of a young man could be seen from a distance, struggling just to carry a long sword. Everyone was rejoiced to see him coming to them, and his best friends Caius and Miki came running to help him. Latcheliotov told them that 'at last it's finished', and all of a sudden, fell unconscious.

The next day had been bright, the young Lord Knight was awaken by Azhin, telling him that two certain men want to talk to him about something at the throne room. Awkwardly pulling himself out of sleep, Latcheliotov prepared for the new day ahead of him, now that the horrible war was finally over. He went straight to the throne room as Azhin had told him, and found no one else but Azhin, and the two former enemies of the disbanded Justice Army, Generals Egan and Chase. Egan and Chase asked him humbly if they could build their own nation, along with Heins and Tofler, on the same grounds that the old L' Renouille and old Highland had occupied, Latcheliotov told them why not, since the land couldn't be used by any member of the City-State after all. Both generals thanked him with high respect, and set off to inform their people about it. Azhin informed Latcheliotov that half of the former Justice army had already returned to their normal lives, the united armies weren't needed anymore since the war is over. Azhin also told the young knight farewell, going back to become a trading tycoon at Radat once again.

Going around and around the castle, Miki couldn't find Latcheliotov even though she heard that he was already awake. She fortunately came across Caius and asked him where the Lord Knight was, Caius told Miki that if Latcheliotov is not seen around the place anywhere, there will only be one place to look for him. That place was the topmost balcony, even higher than the floor where the Lord Knight's room was situated. True, Latcheliotov was contemplating about a lot of thoughts, these thoughts filled his mind, thoughts of the words he said he'd never thought could reach people's hearts, Leknaat's faith in him, and all the people who fought alongside him. Caius and Miki arrived to see him, to join him and warn him not to think too much until his thoughts wander astray. He simply smiled at the comment, and was glad that he could spend most of his days along his two dearest friends. Miki asked them if she could stay with them, since she had nowhere to go to, and the two welcomed her with open arms. Together and at peace, the three looked straight at the horizon, and watched the glorious sunset.

Every single knight wouldn't admit it, but they love their former commander's son than any other Lord Knight they ever had.

_**Fin**_

**_Runeless Tenkai,_**

**_Given freedom to his own choice._**

**_Star of Heaven,_**

**_Given strength to choose his path._**

**_Home to Matilda,_**

**_The Knight's quest end's with a welcome._**

**_

* * *

_**

**My Notes: This is my first story, i know no dialogue sucks but it's such a long story to tell... Please review, tell me if you'd like a dialogued version of this story, i'll gladly make it. Well, it won't hurt to let me know how you thought of the characters too. heheh.  
**

**Readers, Thank you.**


End file.
